User blog:Jay.freeman/RPG Project
Introduction #The first (serious) attempt at a Wildguys video game in RPG form. The RGSS3 engine is being used for this endeavour with various scopes of game design in mind. NOTE: ALL WORKING SYSTEMS, GRAPHICS, CHARACTERS -etc- ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE, ADAPTATION AND/OR REMOVAL. 'Story**' #Jarod Freeman, an esteemed soldier of the ENA , awakens to a dream, Prophesizing the end of the Milkyway Galaxy. He thinks nothing of it, but soon realises this dream was unfolding before his very eyes. Brycksters launch an attack on the Colonial Fringe, Legions of Occult Rangers sow the seeds of Revolution and the Galaxy's underbelly has put a price on Jarod's head. #Jay is kidnapped by a small band of mercs belonging to 'Shadowmyst' #In order to find out the origin of this dream (and to learn of the giant target on his head), Jay has to scour the Galaxy for answers. He learns that 'The Order ' constructed Quantum Gates that were powered with Dyson Spheres. With these Quatum Gates, they were able to travel interdimensionally to reach distances in the universe that FTL travel could not achieve. These diagrams of advanced technology were kept in Time Capsules and Underground Ruins throughout the Galaxy. #They run into one problem; Only a few individuals in the universe are able to interepret the diagrams. Those individuals are known as the 'Occult Rangers'; They have Occular abilities that are able to see into the Inanium, able to see the links between the physical and metaphysical world. #Jarod Freeman and his team of Sentinels will face off against multiple antagonists who advance toward uncovering these ancient Order Era ruins where they hope to unearth the diagrams of unimaginable value. Their motives vary; to recreated the advanced technology, to become impossibly rich and/or become Gods. #When they find enough clues, they realise the these ruins only had but a fragment of the totality of technology found in the Dark Mantle, which was located in Pigeon Mountain. The battle of Earth would begin. **Does not follow the Canonical DOTP Storyline. Made uniquely for the game. Is subject to change. 'Gameplay aspects' The gameplay is the main staple of this game. This is no "Visual novel"; a combat system is already in the works. I'm using the basic game engine and several scripts from several talented coders. See; Yanfly , Yami , Galv , Moghunter and many others. 'Combat' This is a turn-based attack system**, similar to (most) JRPG game. Encounters vary; from a visual sprite on the map to a random encounter dependent on an RNG or region of the map). The encounters will vary depending on the quest undertaken or the map the player finds themself in. ** (as of 11/5/2018) Experimentation is currently in the works; an ATB combat system based on the actor's Agility rating (Higher AGI=More attacks in specified timeframe). #Movement - Since this is a parallax system, movement is set on a flat 2D area. It is NOT a top-down perspective, rather a 45 degree kind. Originally the movement is locked to a grid, but thanks to a 'Diagonal Movement' script by Moghunter, it gives the illusion that the player's movement is much (freer?) than before. #Quests - This game will have quests where if you complete them you get some kind of reward (yay!). In saying that, I have plans for specific 'Character Questlines (CQ)' which are a means to acquiring party members, unlocking subclasses, acquiring weapons and currency. #Crafting - I am still toying with the idea. I have installed a script that allows you to have crafting disciplines (Cooking, Industry, Chemistry, Fishing(?), Excavating, Carpentry) 1.png|Troop of Bryckos 2.png|Basic battle system 5.png|notice the blue bar below the Brycko? when it reaches full capacity, the enemy will attack the party. Locations #Earth - Specifically Pigeon Mt. this is where the player will come to know Jay's hometown. There will be some quests located here if you are so inclined to take them on. #Colonial Fringe - No specific locations as of yet. Dynamus is a possibility. Category:Blog posts